Mikan's Pregnancy
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: Mikan is pregnant. How will she juggle schoolwork, friends, DA class, Persona, and pregnancy all at once? She's definitely going to need Natsume's help. Only one problem...she hasn't told him ANYTHING yet. How will she tell him? Oneshot. Sequel up! RxR.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

This was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to Mikan.

She was happy…

…But at the same time, she was scared.

What would her friends think?

What would _he_ think?

Would he reject her?

Would he criticize her?

Throw her away like a piece of trash?

Would he…

She couldn't continue.

Just the thought pierced her heart.

How would she tell him?

She could imagine it now.

"Hi Natsume! Guess what? I'm pregnant."

_That_ would go down well.

Well.

Actually.

Maybe it would.

I mean—wouldn't it be better to be blunt?

She didn't know how else to tell him.

Maybe he would be so shocked that she could…actually—what _would_ she do?

She didn't _know_ what to do.

And that was the problem.

Should she abort?

The mere thought repulsed her.

It didn't matter that she was sixteen years old and that the father himself was only seventeen.

It didn't matter that she was still in school.

It didn't matter that she would be putting the baby in danger every day by being in the Dangerous Ability Class and going on missions.

She couldn't kill a _child_.

She might—these days—be numbed to the thought of killing an adult, but she couldn't stomach the thought of killing a _baby_.

Much less _her own_ baby.

She wanted to cry from the thought.

So. That answered that question.

No abortion.

But how could she keep the child?

It didn't matter if she kept the child and then gave it up for adoption (though the thought hurt her), because just the pregnancy would interrupt her schooling.

But maybe, just maybe…

Yes.

She _might_ be able to do it.

In fact, she _knew_ she could do it.

If she played her cards right, she _definitely_ could.

She could definitely get the teachers to agree to keep her in the school.

Actually, that wasn't even the problem.

With her having such rare and dangerous Alices, they couldn't just toss her out (where the AAO would undoubtedly snatch her up).

Thinking about it, Mikan wasn't even quite sure why she was worried about in the first place.

Oh, right.

Her schooling—how would she continue to learn her subjects?

But that could be settled later—and it _would_ be settled, correctly.

Now.

Back to more pressing matters.

How to tell Natsume.

Yikes.

And her friends, of course.

Maybe she should go to Hotaru first?

No. She should tell the father first.

It would be cruel to not tell Natsume first, no matter how much she cringed at the thought of telling him.

So, steeling her resolve, Mikan picked herself up from where she sat on her bed (in her Special Star high school bedroom), and walked out the door, intent on finding Natsume.

He was probably at The Sakura Tree, since it was a Saturday.

…

Natsume was napping in The Sakura Tree, thinking about Mikan.

He loved her. A lot.

Just thinking about her gave him this weird, fuzzy feeling.

Which…_was weird._

Ugh. Listen to him.

He was turning into a…

"Natsume!" Mikan called from below him, making his heart jump from both surprise and something else he had a hard time recognizing—love.

…Sap.

He even had to resist from turning his face into a weird, sappy, _lovesick_ smile.

"What?" He asked gruffly, though not unkindly.

Ever since they had started going out, he had been trying—though sometimes in vain—not to be as rude (to her, at least, everyone else could go die).

Apparently he had succeeded in not being as rude, because when he opened one eye and glanced down, she was smiling, albeit nervously.

Jumping down from The Tree and leaning against it with his hands in his pockets, he asked, "What's wrong, Little Girl?"

He was surprised when she didn't reprimand him for calling her "Little Girl".

"Ummm…" Mikan started, glancing down at the ground and gripping her skirt.

"Little Girl."

She didn't look up.

"Polka."

She gripped her skirt tighter, fingering it.

"Strawberry Print."

She shuffled her feet.

_Damn it!_

"Mikan."

_Finally_, she glanced up, surprised.

Pushing off the tree and gently taking her face in his hands he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Natsume…I…I'm…"

He waited, eyebrows raising.

"I…" Mikan paused. "I don't know how to tell you," she confessed, looking lost.

He almost smiled. Keyword being _almost_.

"Polka," Natsume said, lips twitching slightly. "Just blurt it out like you always do."

"Natsume…" Mikan said.

He raised his eyebrows.

Taking a deep breath, Mikan blurted, "I'm pregnant."

Natsume froze.

One second…

Two second…

Three…

"Natsume…?"

Five…

Six…

"Natsume…!"

Eight…

Nine…

"Natsume!"

Natsume snapped out of it.

Seeing the tears in her eyes he quickly grabbed her and crushed her to him.

"That's great, Mikan!" Natsume said, excitedly.

Astonished, for a lot of reasons, but mainly because Natsume was showing so much emotion, Mikan looked up with tears pooling in her eyes.

"You don't hate me?" she whispered, worried.

"Mikan…" A tender smile tugged at Natsume's lips. "No," he whispered. "I don't hate you—I love you."

Mikan smiled, though it was a little watery. "I love y—hmph!"

Mikan didn't get to finish before she was pulled into a soft, sweet kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Natsume whispered against her lips, "And I'll take care of Persona," before diving back in for a better kiss than the first one.

Mikan knows what he meant.

He means he'll make sure she doesn't have to go on missions while she's pregnant.

And Mikan believed him.

Because if there's one thing everyone knows about Natsume—it's that he always, _always_ ensures the safety of those he considers family.

And Mikan was family.

Natsume felt tears begin to stream down Mikan's face and knowing they were only out of happiness and relief, he gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs, while deepening the kiss.

And then Natsume realized something.

Pulling away from Mikan almost abruptly, he cursed in his mind.

_Oh shit_.

Mikan was emotional enough as it is now…

…but a pregnant Mikan?

_Oh shit_.

Natsume, meet Pregnancy.

She likes to kill you with cravings, pain, emotional turmoil, and much more.

_OH SHIT_.

He was in for hell.

**Hahaha—sucker.**

**Anyways—I'm not quite so sure how I did on this one.**

**Overall, at fourteen, I've dated, like, only three guys (nothing serious), liked a few more, and have had almost (never mind, forget almost, I've had none!) zero experience in love.**

**So, you can kind of understand that I know nothing about pregnancy other than that it's a bitch when you get pregnant from a one-night-stand (I know someone who had this happen to them—she was miserable! Most of the time at least…she did have her baby:]).**

**What does all this mean? The reactions and scenes I wrote just now—total guesses. Don't know a thing about how to "break to your boyfriend that you're pregnant" or the "infamous reaction" all boys seem to have when they find out.**

**All of what I wrote was based off of things I have read, seen, watched, etc.**

**So…sorry if it seemed off or something.**

**As you might already see, I'm REALLY insecure about this one, which is why I have wrote so much of this ending drabble thingy and is why I'd REALLY appreciate a review.**

**Thanks for reading—and no flames please! I already told you I'm new at this subject, I don't need people telling me I suck at it 'cause I'm pretty aware of how good (or not-so-good) I am at this right now.**

**P.S. THERE IS A SEQUEL! AND I'M EXPECTING IT TO BE **_**MUCH**_** BETTER THAN THIS ONE—SO IF YOU WANT TO, CHECK IT OUT.**


End file.
